Danger From The Past
by PladPrincess
Summary: Someone wants Brennan dead, but who and why? And how many of his loved ones will be hurt because of it? Bren&Shal With a little bit of Jesse&Emma (Complete!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters, I just like to write about them.  
  
~*~* Chapter 1 *~*~  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were on the dance floor while Emma and Jesse were back at the table.  
  
Brennan watched as her body swung gracefully to the beat of the music. *She's amazing and oh so beautiful. Her lips aren't bad looking either. I bet they give pretty good kisses. Boy, would I like to feel one of those.* Brennan's eyes widened a bit as he realized who he was thinking about. *This is Shal! How can I think that way! There is no chance she could fall in love with a guy like me...no chance at all.* He sighed in his mind. *Why is it so hard to tell her I love her?*  
  
Shalimar spun into Brennan's arms and let him rock with her as the music played. *Gosh, he's wonderful. His arms are so strong, but he can still hold me so gently. I bet his kisses are a lot stronger then his arms though.* Shalimar smiled to herself for a minute, but then shook her head slightly and wrinkled her nose. *Shalimar Fox, stop it! You're only tormenting yourself. You know he could never love you like that.* Shalimar sighed and tried to cover her disappointment.  
  
Back at the table, Emma was laughing uncontrollably. Jesse sat beside her wondering if she was ok. "Emma?" He put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She calmed herself and then leaned into his arms. "Jesse, those two have it bad, it's so funny. They love each other so much, but they are both afraid to tell the other."  
  
Jesse looked down at her confused. "And this is funny, why?"  
  
She pondered for a moment, "I don't know."  
  
"Another thing, why are you reading them? You're not supposed to without their permission."  
  
"Aww, I'm only havin' a little fun. Wouldn't you want to take a peek into their heads if you could?" Emma had had about two too many drinks for her own good and was feeling a little better than normal.  
  
"Truthfully? No." He answered.  
  
Emma turned around in his arms and brought her lips closer to his. "Would you like to take a look into my head, to see what I'm thinking?" She asked seductively as she smiled at him. Not giving him a chance to answer, she closed the space between them with a kiss. Jesse's eyes widened a bit, but they shut fast as Emma continued the kiss.  
  
The music stopped and another song came on. Brennan reluctantly released Shalimar as she stepped out of his arms. "I'm gonna get another drink, you want one?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you back at the table." She replied with a beautiful smile.  
  
Brennan almost melted. He loved her smile, he loved everything about her. Walking off the dance floor he went over to the bar, still wondering why in the world it was so hard to tell her how he felt.  
  
Shalimar walked up to the table and found Jesse and Emma still making out. "You two having fun?" She smiled as Jesse jumped away from Emma and blushed.  
  
Emma grinned. "Oh, yeah,"  
  
Shalimar just shook her head as she took a seat.  
  
Brennan had ordered the drinks and was waiting for them when he thought he heard someone call him. *"Brennan"* He spun around but no one was there. *"Brennan."* The voice was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. He picked up the drinks and headed back to the table.  
  
The team was talking and laughing when Brennan heard the whispering voice again. *"Brennan, I know you're here."* A somewhat disturbed look grew on his face as he heard the voice in his mind.  
  
Shalimar felt the change in his emotions, but she blew it off, thinking it was all the drinks she had had.  
  
*"I know you're wondering who I am. Come outside."* The voice said.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go get some air." Brennan told them.  
  
Jesse and Emma were too busy at the moment to answer him. Shalimar looked up and smiled. "You want some company?"  
  
Brennan held out his hand to her. "I'd love some."  
  
Shalimar took his hand and they walked out together.  
  
~*~* Out side *~*~  
  
Brennan stepped outside the door and just stood there for a moment. *"Come around the back."*  
  
Shalimar came up beside him and held his arm. "You ok?" She asked softly, not having to yell over any music.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Listen, stay here for a minute, I want to check something out."  
  
Shalimar looked at him a little oddly, but then agreed. "Alright,"  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back,"  
  
He hesitated a moment, but then made his way around the back. When he got there all he found were boxes and trash. He huffed and turned to leave.  
  
"Brennan."  
  
Brennan stopped and spun around to find one of the people he had hoped never to see again. "Jake? What do you want?" His voice was full of anger.  
  
Jake stood there, arms crossed. "Well, well, well, Brennan Mulwray, it's been some time since I've seen you."  
  
"What do you want, Jake?"  
  
"Revenge," Jake lunged at Brennan as he pulled a knife out of his pocket. Brennan dodged him as best he could but Jake sliced part of his upper arm with the knife.  
  
"Revenge!? For what!?" Brennan was clueless as to what his former friend was talking about.  
  
"For killing Megan!" Jake lunged at him again.  
  
"What!? I didn't kill Meg and you know that!"  
  
"Yes, you did! I saw you!" Fire sprung into Jake's hand and he threw it at Brennan. The unexpected fireball hit Brennan in the shoulder. He fell to his knees with a cry.  
  
Shalimar heard his cry and started around to the back of the building. Lifting her comm. ring, she spoke quickly. "Jesse, Emma, I need you two around back, now! I think Brennan's in trouble." * I hope they heard that* "Brennan!" She rounded the corner, but stopped when she saw the fire in the strange man's hand.  
  
Jake looked up at the unexpected visitor and smiled as the bright orange flame grew in his hand. "Well, what do we have here?"  
  
Brennan knew exactly what he was about to do. "Shalimar, run!" He yelled. She could hear his voice but the words made no sense, her fear of fire over took her mind and she just stood there.  
  
Jake threw the fireball at Shalimar, but Brennan jumped up in front of her. He expected to feel a burn on his back, but he didn't. Jesse had swung in front of them and massed solid. The flame bounced off of him and went out in the air only leaving a small trace of smoke behind.  
  
Seeing that he was no match for the group of people, he decided to retreat. "Brennan, we'll meet again and next time your little friends won't be there to save you!" Jake turned and saw Emma standing at the back door of the building. He blew her a kiss just as she threw one of her mental blasts at him. He dodged it easily, because of her bad aim and ran around the building and into an alleyway.  
  
Brennan started to follow, but Jesse grabbed his shoulder and held him back. Brennan made his way back over to Shalimar and pulled her close with his good arm. Shalimar just buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Shal, it's ok. Are you guys all right?" He asked looking at Jesse and Emma who were now next to each other.  
  
"Yeah." Jesse replied. Emma was barely able to nod. The alcohol was starting to catch up with her. "She's fine." Jesse answered for her. "Come on, I think we should get back to Sanctuary now." He picked Emma up and they all headed back to the car.  
  
~*~* This story is gonna take me a little longer to post, cuz I'm still in the process of writing it, but I'll try to be as fast as possible. Please review, and I hope you like it! *~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters, I just like to write about them.  
  
~*~* Chapter 2 *~*~  
  
~*~* Next day *~*~  
  
"OW! Shalimar, could you pull that bandage any tighter!?"  
  
"Yes." She replied smartly as she yanked the cloth tighter around the wound on Brennan's arm.  
  
He yelped in pain. "SHAL!"  
  
Shalimar couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to the counter and picked up the bottle of cream. "You're such a baby."  
  
"I am not!" He said defensively.  
  
"You are too!" She said walking back over to him.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too." She smiled at how much she was aggravating him and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I am not!" Brennan reached out and started to tickle Shalimar, who collapsed to the floor in a tight ball.  
  
"Ok! St-op! You're...not! You're not!"  
  
Brennan stopped tickling her and helped her up. Shalimar fixed her hair and pushed him back down on the lab chair. She opened the cream and started to rub it on the burn that Jake had left in his shoulder.  
  
"How does it feel?"  
  
Brennan gave her a sly smile and raised his eyebrow.  
  
Shalimar just rolled her eyes. "The burn, you idiot."  
  
He laughed. "It feels like a burn."  
  
Just then Adam walked in with Jesse and Emma. "Good, you, two, are still here. Everybody have a seat." After they were all seated Adam started, "Ok, I'm going to get right to the point. Brennan, I want you to tell us who this guy is and what he wants with you."  
  
Brennan took a deep breath and began. "Jake was one of the guys I used to work with. He's a psionic, elemental. The story is too long to tell in full, but part of the reason he's coming after me is because he blames me for his sister's death."  
  
"Did you kill his sister?"  
  
"No, of course not. His sister and I were very close. I would never have hurt her."  
  
"All right, go on."  
  
"Jake came home drunk as all get out one night and he and Megan got into an argument. He was already upset, so when Megan started yelling at him he lost it and shot her. After I heard the shot I ran out of my room and found Meg on the floor. Jake blamed it on me I guess, because he couldn't handle the fact that he had killed his own sister."  
  
"So he's coming after you for revenge?"  
  
Brennan just nodded.  
  
"Ok, well, now that we have the whole story, we can go after him."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, we? What we? Adam, no, this is my fight. I'll handle it."  
  
"Brennan we are a team, we handle things together. You saw what he did to you. He could kill you next time."  
  
"Yeah, Adam, but he could also kill you guys! Better one of us dead then all."  
  
"Brennan, Adam's right. We do things together." Emma agreed.  
  
"No, I won't let you guys put your selves in danger because of me."  
  
"Brennan, I've already made up my mind, we are ALL going to help bring this guy in." Adam said sternly.  
  
Brennan jumped out of his seat and started angrily out the door.  
  
"Brennan..." Shalimar reached out her hand, but he just ignored her.  
  
"Give him some time. He'll cool off in, ohh I donno, three, maybe four days." Jesse said jokingly as he made his way for the door.  
  
~*~* Warehouse *~*~  
  
Jake paced back and forth trying to think of another way to get Brennan for what he had done. He picked up a picture of his sister and traced the outline of her face with his finger. "Megan, Brennan will pay."  
  
Jake took his knife and threw it into the photo of Brennan that was on the wall. "I promise you that."  
  
~*~* Sanctuary ~ 11:00 pm *~*~  
  
Brennan sat in his room brooding. *I can't let them help me with this one. I know I can take Jake on alone. If I let them help they'll get hurt and I don't want that.* Brennan sighed. *Shal, There is no way I'm letting her go. If Jake sees her again he won't hesitate to kill her and if he decides he wants to use his powers, she'll be too frightened to do anything about it.* Brennan shook his head and got out of bed. He knew what he had to do. Peeking out of the door he went out and quietly slipped through sanctuary to the garage.  
  
~*~*It's a short chapter, sorry, but please review anyway! =D*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters. I just like to write about them.  
  
~*~* Chapter 3 *~*~  
  
Brennan snuck around the corner, into the garage.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
With a gasp he spun around. "Umm, I was just going out to get some air."  
  
Shalimar gave him a disbelieving look. "Brennan, don't lie to me."  
  
He hung his head. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
She smiled. "I heard you come out of your room, so I slipped past you and beat you here." She smiled softly at him. "Turn around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanna fix the tag on your shirt." Brennan did as she asked and turned. She stepped behind him and tucked the tag on his shirt under, secretly leaving a tracking device on it. "Brenn, you can't take this guy alone." She said as he turned toward her.  
  
"Yes, I can!" he snapped.  
  
"Ok, maybe you could, but Adam said it would be safer if you didn't."  
  
"Listen, I know what this guy can do. I lived with him and his sister for six months. I know how he thinks and I know how sadistic he can be."  
  
"That's exactly why you should let us help you. If he's that crazy, how can you be sure you can handle him?"  
  
"I can handle him. I don't want the rest of you to be caught in the crossfire. You saw his power. I don't want him to hurt you."  
  
"It took me by surprise. I can handle it."  
  
"Shalimar..." He looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Without warning Brennan threw a handful of electricity at her and knocked her out. He bent down and placed a gentile kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
He took his comm. ring off and placed it in her hand before jumping into the black Mustang and speeding out of Sanctuary.  
  
~~~* 20 min. later *~~~  
  
Shalimar sat up with a groan. "Brennan?" She blinked a few times to clear her vision. Feeling something cold in her hand she looked down. Shaking her head she slipped the ring onto the chain she had around her neck. Shalimar stood up and took off, heading for the lab. "Adam, we've got a problem!" She said as she ran in.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He left."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He left. He's going after Jake."  
  
Adam sighed in aggravation. "Fine." He lifted his com link to his mouth. "Jesse, wake up. I need you to track Brennan. He left to find Jake."  
  
"Ok," Came Jesse's sleepy reply.  
  
"Umm, Adam?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He left his comm. ring." As she spoke she held out the chain with the ring on it. "But I know he took the Mustang."  
  
Adam sighed. "Jesse, Brennan left his comm. ring here so I need you to track the Mustang.  
  
"I'm on it, Adam,"  
  
Shalimar rushed out of the lab. Adam knew exactly what she was about to do.  
  
She picked her jacket up off the couch and turned around to find Adam standing in her way. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Adam, I have to find him."  
  
"No, Shalimar, It would be better if you just stayed here."  
  
"He's going to get himself killed!" she yelled.  
  
"Brennan will be fine, but it will only complicate things if you go after him."  
  
Shalimar huffed and threw her jacket down. She would wait to see if the Mustang turned up soon. Otherwise she was going to find the tracker she placed...on her own.  
  
~*~* Warehouse ~ 2:30 a.m. *~*~  
  
Brennan walked into the abandoned building and stopped. He knew Jake was there. Aside from the fact that he had checked every other hide out Jake used to use, he could just feel it. "Jake! Jake, where are you?! I know you're here."  
  
He felt a sharp pain in his neck as someone injected him with a tranquilizer. "You're right, I am here." Brennan's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, but it was too late. He fell unconscious on the floor.  
  
Jake took him to a room in the basement and tied him to the wall. "Killing you will be one of the greatest pleasures I've had in my life." With that he walked out leaving Brennan alone in the cold basement.  
  
~*~* Another short chapter, sorry. I'll try to get the next one up fast. Thanks for the reviews! *~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters, I just like to write about them.  
  
WARNING: Extreme violence in this chapter may be offensive to some.  
  
~*~* Chapter 4 *~*~  
  
~*~* Sanctuary ~ 2:30 a.m.*~*~  
  
Adam and Jesse weren't able to get a lock on the Mustang. They had set the computer on continual search and set it to signal if it had results. Adam knew they needed sleep to be able to function when they found Brennan. Emma had almost worn herself out. She had been trying to mentally connect with Brennan for three hours straight when Adam finally sent her to bed.  
  
Shalimar watched as they all worked. She thought Brennan might have disengaged the Mustang's tracker, but she was increasingly upset that Emma was coming up empty. When Adam suggested they go to sleep she saw her chance to slip out unnoticed. After going to the computer in her room she keyed in the code to unlock the tracking program. Once the coordinates were locked, she copied them and intentionally left her program running. Eventually Adam would know she was gone and check her room. This would lead them to her for additional back-up, but would give Brennan the chance to defeat Jake on his own, with her as back-up. Sneaking out to the garage Shalimar jumped onto her bike and peeled out of her home.  
  
~*~* Warehouse 3:30 am*~*~  
  
Brennan woke up and tried to shake off the dizziness that had overtaken him. Crimson streams of blood dripped from his wrists from all his weight hanging on the ropes. He blinked a few times to try and clear his vision. Soon he realized where he was and remembered very well how he had gotten there. The door slammed open and Brennan's head snapped up to see Jake.  
  
"Hey." He walked over and threw a bucket of ice water on Brennan, knowing it would weaken him, and then punched him in the face.  
  
"What do you want?" Brennan asked as blood trickled from his lip.  
  
"I told you what I want. Revenge." Jake picked up a small dagger and ran his finger gently over the blade's edge "I'm gonna make you regret ever knowing my sister." He ran the dagger swiftly over Brennan's chest, leaving a deep gash.  
  
Brennan hissed in pain.  
  
"Of course, I couldn't just kill you. No, that would be too easy." He stepped over to the table and wiped the blood off the dagger. "Ya know, when I was in your head I could hear all you're thoughts. That blonde beauty is pretty special to you, isn't she?"  
  
"You lay a finger on her and I'll kill you!" Brennan snarled.  
  
"You'll be too weak to do anything about it. That pretty little...feral, I believe she is, is all mine." Jake slipped the dagger back into its sheath. "She has no idea what I have in store for her. I'm going to beat her until she's too weak to even breathe and then I'm going to do the same to you."  
  
"She's stronger than you think. She'll tear you apart."  
  
"Oh, no she won't." Fire sprung into his hand. "She's terrified of fire and unlike you she's going to be in chains. I've seen too many ferals just pull their way out of ropes."  
  
"Jake, if it's me you want, fine, but don't hurt her."  
  
"She's going to scream and you're not going to be able to help her at all." He paused and frowned. "Just like I was left unable to help Megan, as she died in front of me. I'll leave you with those wonderful thoughts." He did just that, but not before giving Brennan one more punch to the face.  
  
Shalimar had finally reached the place she was searching for. She jumped off of her bike and made her way over to the building. When she saw Brennan's Mustang she smiled, knowing she was in the right place. *Please, let him be ok,* she prayed. Not seeing or hearing anyone, she snuck in. Shalimar stood in the middle of the almost empty room. She could tell someone had been there recently, by the strong human scent in the air.  
  
A moan reached her ears and she quickly headed toward it. Shalimar slipped down the stairs and found Brennan's beaten form tied to the wall. "Brennan!" She rushed over and cupped his bruised face in her hands. "Bren? Brennan, are you ok?" She asked as she inspected the purplish bruise on his face.  
  
"Shalimar?" He was horrified.  
  
"I'm here, calm down."  
  
"No, Shalimar it's a trap. Get out of here, now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go, please." He begged.  
  
"Brennan, I'm not gonna leave you here."  
  
"Ahh, and that is your mistake!" Someone said from behind.  
  
Shalimar whipped around and tried to fight the fear as she saw a blazing flame in front of her. Jake smiled. "This is too easy." He blasted her with a psi-pulse and knocked her out. He took her to the opposite wall and chained her up.  
  
"Jake, please don't hurt her." Brennan would beg if it meant saving Shalimar.  
  
"I can't hurt her if I don't have a weapon, now can I?" He walked over and leaned against the table, just staring at Shalimar. "But I could always go get my whip."  
  
Brennan's whole body went tense. He knew what Jake could do with that whip. He had seen him kill with it before. "Jake, no."  
  
"Oh, but it will be so much fun." Jake turned and started to walk out.  
  
"NO!" Brennan cried. "Jake, no!"  
  
Jake stopped and turned around to look at Shalimar once more. "Then again, maybe I'll leave her unharmed for now. She looks like quite a treat. I think I'll go rest. I may need my strength." He laughed as he started out again.  
  
"You touch her and I'll kill you! Do you hear me!?" Brennan yelled as he watched Jake's retreating form. He just stared at the closed door for a moment before turning his attention to Shalimar. "Shal? Shalimar look at me."  
  
A soft moan escaped her lips but she never looked up. "Shalimar, he's gonna pay for ever laying a hand on you."  
  
~*~* Sanctuary 7:00 am*~*~  
  
Early the next morning everyone resumed the search. Emma was curious as to why Shal had not come down yet. She went to check her room and found it empty. Yelling for Adam, she tried to get a hit off Shalimar as he and Jesse ran to the top of the stairs. "Shalimar's gone!"  
  
Adam walked into the room. "What?!"  
  
"Her bed hasn't been slept in."  
  
Jesse ran into her room. Adam sighed and shook his head. "Jesse, track her comm. ring, but keep the search for the car open."  
  
As Jesse turned to leave the room, his eye caught sight of her computer screen. He noticed a program running and wondered why the screen saver didn't kick on. As he got closer he realized it was a tracking program with coordinates leading to a place in the waterfront area.  
  
"Adam," Jesse called from inside the room. "You better come take a look at this."  
  
Adam walked in and saw what was running. "She must have put her own tracker on Brennan somehow."  
  
"And she left this on so we could find her," Emma added.  
  
"It leads to the waterfront area. It'll take us about forty-five minutes to get there in the Helix."  
  
Adam patted Jesse's shoulder. "Remind me to thank her...after I revoke clubbing privileges for a month. Now let's go."  
  
~*~* Warehouse *~*~  
  
Brennan had been wriggling his hands to try and get out of the ropes for what seemed like an eternity and he was still nowhere close to getting free.  
  
Jake came back and walked straight over to a now fully conscience Shalimar. For a moment he just looked at her. "It's a shame I couldn't find my whip, I must have misplaced it. I would have liked to see how much she could take without screaming." He walked over to the table and picked up a fairly thick metal rod. "Now, what to do first? Do I beat your pretty little girlfriend here until she's dead..." He said as he stroked Shalimar's cheek. "...or should I just skip to beating you? Ah, hard decision."  
  
"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Brennan said sternly. Jake smiled and walked over to Brennan. He looked at him defiantly for a minute before swinging and hitting his ribs with the rod, twice. Shalimar flinched when she heard the man she loved cry out in pain, the rod obviously connecting with his bones.  
  
He walked back to Shalimar and kissed her hard. She tried to pull away, but it was no use. "Ya know, not harming her wasn't really an option. I just wanted to make you squirm. But she is very beautiful, maybe I really shouldn't kill her just yet," he said, looking over his shoulder at Brennan.  
  
Brennan narrowed his eyes daring him to even consider what he was thinking of.  
  
Jake smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck. A shudder ran threw Shalimar's body when she felt Jake's breath against her neck and chest. He slipped his hands under her shirt and rubbed her sides as his kisses moved higher, up to her lips.  
  
The minute Shalimar felt his lips on hers she opened her mouth and bit down hard on his lip. He let out a yell and smacked her across the face as he glared at her. "Feisty little kitten, aren't we?" He took a step back and hit her with the rod. Shalimar bit back a scream as pain shot through her body.  
  
"Jake, get away from her!" Brennan growled, pulling against his restraints with renewed strength.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter? Don't want to see her hurting?"  
  
Brennan flinched when he heard Shalimar try as best as she could to bite back another scream. "She's tough, I wonder how much more she can take." He hit her again. Shalimar cried in pain as one of her ribs cracked. He smiled and hit her again, loving the sound when another one of her ribs broke.  
  
"Your fight is with me not her!! Leave her alone!" Brennan shouted.  
  
Jake stopped and started over to Brennan when his foot got caught on something. He looked down and smiled as he picked up his whip. "Here it is. Now we can really have some fun." Jake whipped Brennan about five times before walking over to Shalimar again. He took her chin and lifted it so she would look at him. "This is the man that loves you so much? He can't even protect you. Now, listen to me carefully darling. I'll stop, let you down and treat you like a queen if you promise to be mine, but if not I'll do what I please with you and then kill you. It's you're choice." He said as he gently stroked her cheek.  
  
"Go die." She replied weakly, as she tried to pull away from his hand. He shrugged, stepped back and started to whip her, enjoying every scream that escaped her lips.  
  
Brennan felt helpless as he listened to Shalimar's cries, just as Jake said he would. He pulled against the ropes, but all it did was hurt his wrists. "Jake, please, if you want me fine, but don't hurt her any more!" Brennan pleaded.  
  
He stopped whipping Shalimar and turned toward Brennan. "Oh, I do want you. I want you dead, but first I'm going to cause you as much pain as you can imagine." He walked over to Brennan and got right in his face. "You are going to watch helplessly as I claim you girl here for my own. Then after that, you're going to listen to her scream as I beat her again and again until she's so weak she can't scream..." He chuckled a bit. "or breath for that matter." He took a few slow steps back and put his whip down, than walked over to a very weak Shalimar. "It's a pity really, that I have to kill her. She's so beautiful and loyal. Women like that are hard to find." He stroked her cheek and reached for the chains on her hands. "This should be fun." Shalimar whimpered as he let her down and laid her on the floor. Any movement right now, sent sharp pain flying through her entire body.  
  
Jake wasted no time in tearing her already ripped shirt completely off her body. She struggled to get away from him, clawing at his arms and legs, but in her weakened state there wasn't much she could do. "Brennan!" She cried with all her strength.  
  
"Jake, get off her!" Brennan struggled against the ropes and felt one side give a little.  
  
Shalimar was left in her jeans and leopard print bra. Straddling over her, Jake let one hand fall to the button on her jeans and the other to the one on his as he started to undo them. Shalimar cried as she struggled even more when she felt the button on her jeans release. Tears filled her eyes and burned her scratched face as they fell. Jake yanked her jeans completely off and Shalimar was surprised but relieved that her underwear hadn't come off with them.  
  
Jake leaned down slowly and kissed her. Reaching under her, he grabbed the clasp to her bra, but jumped and stopped when he heard something land on the roof. "Now who could that be?" He turned to Brennan and gave him a mischievous look. "I think your friends have come to play. Oh, now we're going to have a really good time." Jake picked up his metal rod and lifted Shalimar enough to hit her on the back of the head to knock her out. "Don't go anywhere, darling." He stepped back into a dark corner and waited. Soon he heard voices and then footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
~*~* Dum dum dum,,,hehe, evil people hiding in dark corners, I know, it's been done, but oh well. Please review! =D*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters, I just like to write about them.  
  
~*~* Chapter 5 *~*~  
  
Jesse, Emma and Adam made their way slowly down the stairs. Emma grabbed Jesse's shoulder and stopped him before he got to the bottom. "Be careful, he's here. I can sense him." Jesse nodded and crept into the large dimly lit room.  
  
Brennan heard footsteps on the stairs. When he saw Jesse pass through the doorway he yelled, "Watch out, Jess. He's in the corner."  
  
Jesse turned only to see Jake lunging from the darkness with a metal rod extended over his head. There wasn't enough time to react and he felt the cold weapon collide with his shoulder. Collapsing to the floor, he was able to phase to avoid the next swing, causing Jake to stumble forward and into clear view as Emma and Adam got to the doorway.  
  
Jesse got to his feet and swung at Jake as he was trying to regain his balance. Taking Jesse's punch and rolling out of the way, Jake got back to his feet and found his whip near enough to grab.  
  
Brennan who had now broken free with one hand was trying to free the other as he saw Jake reach for the whip. "Jesse, watch out!"  
  
Emma stepped into the room and prepared to throw a psi-blast. Jake turned and gazed at Emma. "Hello, again, beautiful." He said as he blew her a kiss. Jesse glared at Jake and if looks could kill, Jake would have been dead the minute he dared to even set eyes on Emma.  
  
As she released the blast, Jake spun out of the way and flung the whip in her direction. She screamed as she fell, holding her shoulder. Adam dropped immediately in front of her protecting her from another attack.  
  
Running forward, Jesse massed and barreled into Jake as he saw Emma's attack. They both hit the floor. Jake was stunned by the force of Jesse's body and was unable to stand immediately. Jesse ran to help Brennan break free. Just as he was able to phase the ropes holding Brennan's wrist, he cried out as the force of a fireball pushed him against Brennan.  
  
Smiling with great satisfaction, Jake saw Brennan carefully lower Jesse to the floor. "Now this has been a fun morning. I guess I will just have to kill you first then finish off your friends. Oh but I really wanted you around while your girlfriend and I had our fun."  
  
Brennan walked slowly toward Jake. His remarks only adding to the cold determination set in Brennan's eyes. Jake cracked the whip against Brennan's chest ripping slashes into his shirt and skin. It only slowed Brennan for a second before he continued his advance. Jake began to back away slowly as he cracked the whip again. This time there were cuts to Brennan's upper arm and shoulder. Again, Brennan continued his silent progression.  
  
Jake turned his wrist quickly and let a small fireball fly to try to halt his attacker. Brennan stumbled and groaned as it hit him in the chest made more painful by the already open whip marks. Continuing on he closed the distance between them before Jake could generate another one.  
  
Jake soon found himself against a wall and once again he cracked the whip still in his hand. This time, however, Brennan was too close. The tendrils of the whip snapped around his back and he quickly reached out and grabbed them before they could return. Yanking the cords out of Jake's hand, Brennan lunged and punched Jake in the face.  
  
Jake steadied himself and lunged at Brennan. Brennan dodged the attack and kicked him in the back. He rolled and then stood up, creating a fireball. Jake turned and threw it at Brennan. It caught his shoulder and sent him backward. Jake took the opportunity and ran toward Brennan throwing a punch to his face. Brennan evaded the attack and kicked him solidly in the chest. Jake fell to the ground hitting his head hard as he landed.  
  
Seeing he was momentarily stunned, Brennan turned. He could hear Shalimar's soft whimpers as he saw Adam by her. "Adam, get Shalimar and Emma out of here!" Brennan shouted. He watched as Adam gently lifted Shalimar's slashed and bruised body into his arms and carried her through the door with Emma following close behind.  
  
Turning back to Jake he saw him almost off the floor preparing to rush forward. As he did Brennan grabbed his shoulders and stepped to the side putting his force into the momentum Jake already built up.  
  
Jake sailed solidly into the opposite wall. "That was for Emma." Reaching down Brennan lifted Jake to his feet. From behind he heard Jesse groan as he tried to get up. Stepping back he saw Jake smirking. Brennan delivered a punch to his gut and then threw him across the room. "That was for Jesse."  
  
Jake rolled on the floor and looked at Brennan. He smiled as he brought his hands up. Brennan saw them begin to glow, knowing the fire would soon start. Mustering up all he had left, Brennan let the ever so familiar blue sparks come to life in his hands. His thoughts fueling his powers, Brennan smiled as he watched the electricity building in spite of his weakened condition.  
  
Jake looked up just in time to see ten bright blue streaks of lightning headed his way. Before he had a chance to counter, Brennan's attack connected with his chest. Jake's body shook on the floor as his cry blared then was forever silenced. Brennan walked over and stared down at him. "That was for Shalimar." He shook his head and gave Jake a small kick in the side. "I told you not to touch her."  
  
Jesse got to his feet, walked over and took Brennan's arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here."  
  
Because of the fireball that hit him in the back, Jesse wasn't able to fly the Helix, so Adam took the pilot's chair and flew them home.  
  
Brennan sat beside Shalimar the entire time, completely oblivious to anything or anyone but her. Holding her hand or playing with her hair he watched as she drew in slow breaths. It broke his heart to see her so weak, so helpless. Knowing that Jake would never be able to hurt her again gave him comfort, though.  
  
Brennan came back to reality when he felt the Helix land in the hanger bay. He watched as Jesse carefully picked Shalimar up and walked out. Adam and Emma were soon by his side helping him up and supporting him as they walked to the lab.  
  
~*~* Welp, there is one more chapter to go. Please review! =D *~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the characters, I just like to write about them.  
  
~*~* Chapter 6 *~*~  
  
~*~* Sanctuary *~*~  
  
Jesse carried Shalimar into the lab while Adam and Emma supported Brennan.  
  
Brennan watched as Jesse placed Shalimar gently down in the lab chair. She looked pale and very weak. Adam rushed over and started the scanner, after getting Brennan onto one of the beds. They all watched as the yellow beam ran swiftly over Shalimar's body. After the scan finished Adam pulled up the results.  
  
"How is she?" Brennan asked quickly.  
  
"It looks like she took quite a beating, but she'll be ok. Jesse could you move her to the bed, please. Brennan, you can sit in the chair now." Adam instructed.  
  
Jesse gently moved Shalimar and Brennan got into the lab chair for a scan. After it finished, Brennan got right up and went over to Shalimar. Adam shook his head. "Brennan, I need you to sit down so Emma can help you."  
  
What Adam had just said went right over his head. He was too caught up with hoping and praying that Shalimar would be ok.  
  
Adam went over and touched his shoulder. "Brennan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I need you to go with Emma."  
  
Brennan nodded and reluctantly left Shalimar's side. Emma gathered some instruments and helped Brennan back over and into the lab chair. Every now and again, while she was fixing a cut or healing a bruise, she would get hit with a whole bunch of emotions. Brennan's were strong, too strong for her to block. Emma was a little confused with what she felt. There was anger, worry, hurt, but underneath it all she felt an incredible love. She smiled, as she watched Brennan gaze at Shalimar. Somehow she already knew they loved each other. Shaking off her thoughts she continued tending to the rest of his wounds.  
  
Emma finished and Brennan did exactly what she expected him to do. He jumped up and went right back over to Shalimar's side. "Is she going to be ok, Adam?"  
  
"She'll be fine, Brennan. Don't worry about her." Adam replied as he finished wrapping Shalimar's ribs.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "How could I have let this happen?"  
  
"Brennan, it wasn't you're fault and Shalimar's fine, so there's no point in beating your self up over it." Jesse said as he watched Brennan's worry start to turn into anger.  
  
"I could have stopped him, Jess! I should have stopped him. Then Shalimar wouldn't have gotten hurt at all." He took one last look at her and then stormed out to his room.  
  
They all shook their heads. "Emma, I need you to take care of Jesse and can you finish with Shalimar?" Adam asked. "I'm gonna go talk to Brennan." She nodded and walked over to her friend, as Adam walked out.  
  
Emma smiled slyly at Jesse. "What?" He asked not knowing if he really wanted to know what was going through her head.  
  
"Take your shirt off."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Adam said I had to take care of you and I can't get to that burn unless you take your shirt off."  
  
Jesse smiled and pulled his shirt over his head with a groan as his muscles pulled. Emma just gazed at him for a minute before letting out a breath. Jesse laughed. "Like what you see?"  
  
Emma smiled, "Very much." She kissed him and then started fixing up his wounds.  
  
After she finished Jesse stood up and kissed her. "Thanks," He smiled. "Now let me see the marks on your shoulder."  
  
"They're not bad. Its ok." she remarked quickly, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"No. Let me see them. What's Adam gonna say if I don't treat them and they get infected." His smile was so sweet she couldn't resist.  
  
Turning around she felt his fingers gently touch her back. "Em, they're not too bad but they still need to be cleaned and bandaged. You're gonna have to take your shirt off, now, to let me get at them.  
  
Not looking at him she slowly lifted her torn shirt off leaving only a pink silk bra. He sensed her embarrassment and worked quickly and quietly. When he was done she felt him putting something over her head. She was shocked to see his shirt being pulled down over her. The back was burned through but it completely covered her front. After putting her arms in the sleeves she stood up and turned to finally meet his eyes.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when he heard her softly thank him. He started toward the door but then stopped. "Hey Emma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uhh...after you finish with Shalimar do you want to watch a movie or something?"  
  
She smiled. "That sounds great."  
  
Jesse returned the smiled and then left.  
  
Shalimar woke up a few minutes later, just as Emma was putting everything away. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision. "Oh, where am I?" she groaned.  
  
"Hey, it's ok." Emma soothed. "You're back in Sanctuary."  
  
Shalimar sat up quickly...a little too quickly. Pain shot through her body and a wave of dizziness hit her like a ton of bricks. Emma had to grab her shoulders to keep her from falling. "Easy does it, Shal."  
  
"Where's Brennan? Is he ok?" Worry and concern filled her voice.  
  
Emma had to keep herself from laughing. She felt the same worry and love that she had felt when she was with Brennan. "He's fine." She smiled, but her smile was a little too big and her eyes too bright as she tried to hide what she now surely knew.  
  
"Emma?" Shalimar asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing's up." She said innocently.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Emma knew Shalimar wasn't going to give up until she told her. "Why don't you just tell Brennan you love him and get it over with?"  
  
"What?" Shalimar looked at her friend trying to act completely bewildered. "I don't love, Brennan."  
  
"You do too! Shalimar, you can't hide it from me, I'm psionic remember?"  
  
"Are you reading me?"  
  
"No, you're emotions are so strong they could knock down the Eiffel Tower."  
  
"Sorry," Shalimar blushed and looked down. "I do care about him...a lot."  
  
"Well then, tell him." Emma encouraged.  
  
"I can't! What if he doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
Emma shook her head, she was going to tell her that Brennan felt the same way, but decided she should let Brennan do that. "Are you blind!? I thought ferals were supposed to have super senses. I don't need to be a psionic to tell he cares for you, Shal. Have you seen the way he looks at you and how protective he is of you?"  
  
Shalimar blushed again. "I guess I need to talk to him, huh?"  
  
Emma smiled and nodded. "I think he's in his room, but you might want to change before you go see him."  
  
Shalimar looked down and noticed she had next to nothing on. "Yeah, I think you might be right." She laughed.  
  
"Come on. I'll help you to your room." Emma took Shalimar's arm and helped her off of the bed.  
  
"Ok, but then you'll tell me why you're wearing Jesse's shirt, right?"  
  
~*~* Brennan's room *~*~  
  
Shalimar stepped up to the door and listened as Brennan and Adam continued their conversation turned argument. Brennan yelled about not being able to protect her and Adam tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. When she heard Brennan yelling again she shook her head and slowly pushed the door open. Leaning against the frame she waited for one of the two men to notice she was there.  
  
"Brennan, Jake was out of his mind. The trauma from watching his sister die drove him mad. He blamed you and wanted you dead. As for Shalimar, if she had listened to me and not took off on her own she might not have been hurt as badly. Therefore it was no fault of yours that she got hurt."  
  
"Adam, I don't care whose fault it was. I should have been able to keep her safe!" Brennan pounded his fist against the wall and put his head down. "She would have been safe from all this if she had never known me. It would have been better that way."  
  
Adam was about to speak again when they heard someone say, "That's not true."  
  
Brennan snapped around when he heard the voice. He found Shalimar leaning against the door for support. "Shal!" He ran over and gathered her into his arms, but was careful not to hurt her.  
  
Adam smiled and patted their shoulders before leaving.  
  
"Shalimar, I'm so sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Brennan. Nothing that happened was your fault."  
  
"But it was. If I had taken Jake down when we were at the club maybe none of this would have happened and..."  
  
"And if you had tried, you might be dead right now." Shalimar cut him off.  
  
He sighed and walked back over to his bed, then plopped down. Brennan gazed at her, she looked so beautiful.  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
"Yeah, Shal?"  
  
She walked over and punched him hard in the shoulder.  
  
"OW! What was that for!?"  
  
"That's for knocking me out in the garage and taking off."  
  
"Oh, listen, I'm sorry about that too. I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"Not too badly."  
  
Brennan nodded and smiled. "Good."  
  
Shalimar sat down next to him and took his hand. "Ya know, I'm happy I know you and I don't want it any other way."  
  
"Shalimar, I want you to be safe, out of harms way. You can't be if you're around me."  
  
"Brennan, I'm a new mutant, there is no 'out of harms way' for me. You know that. It's part of who we are and what we do." She lifted his chin so he would look at her and smiled. "Thank you for doing your best to protect me." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, but she let it linger a little too long to just be something between friends.  
  
When she pulled away she gave him a soft smile and stood up. "Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." Shalimar headed for the door, but stopped right before she stepped out. Biting her lip, she debated on whether or not to ask him the question that she desperately wanted the answer to. "Hey, Brennan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was what Jake said true?  
  
"About?"  
  
"About...umm, you being..." She shook her head. "Never mind." She started out the door and frowned, but stopped and turned when she heard Brennan speak.  
  
"About me being in love with you?" He asked as he stood and walked over to her. She blushed and gave him a small shy smile, then put her head down.  
  
"You know it is." He continued as he lifted her chin.  
  
"Really?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, really. Come here." He reached out and enveloped her in his arms. Shalimar smiled and relaxed as he held her. "I really do love you, Shal and I would like to try something between us."  
  
She looked up with sparkles in her eyes. "I'd like that, too."  
  
Brennan leaned down slowly and gently covered her lips with his own. Shalimar's heart raced and all the pain she was in seemed to diminish as she kissed him.  
  
As Shalimar pulled away from the kiss she heard Brennan give a soft moan. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now." She told him as she started out.  
  
"Wait," Brennan grabbed her hand. "Stay with me." Shalimar looked at him a bit shocked. Suddenly he realized what he had just asked. His face turned red and he started stuttering. "I mean...well...I uhh..."  
  
Shalimar smiled and placed her fingertips gently over his lips. "I'll stay."  
  
Relieved, Brennan let out a breath and led her over to the bed. He climbed in after her and shut the lights off. "Shalimar, I'll never let anything happen to you, again." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a tender kiss to her neck.  
  
She smiled at his soft touch. "Brennan, I know that if you could have, you would have stopped him, but you were tied up and soaking wet. I know you would never let anything happen to me." Shalimar snuggled deeper into his embrace and relaxed. "Oh, wait." She sat up as Brennan reached over and turned the light on again. Unlatching the chain from around her neck, she took Brennan's ring. "You put it in my hand before you left and I kept it on my chain so it wouldn't get lost." She handed him the ring and watched as he put it on.  
  
Smiling, he lay back down and pulled her gently along with him. Once again turning the lights out, he pulled Shalimar close to his chest.  
  
"I love you." She said softly as she closed her eyes and tangled her fingers with his.  
  
"I love you too, Shal." Brennan closed his eyes and held Shalimar close as they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~*~* And they lived happily ever after! That's it, all done. I'm in the process of writing another story, but it's nowhere near finished. Hope you liked this one and thank you muchly for all the reviews! *~*~  
  
~*Fiery Feral*~ 


End file.
